「 文字xリーダー Collection 」
by Minami Shouji
Summary: A random series collection for Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy consisting of Character X Character, Character X OC, Character X Reader, Love Triangles, Harem, Yaoi and Yuri. Made this to boost my inspiration and motivation in writing; plus, school is there, so updates might be rare. Requests are currently [OPEN], so feel free to specify any pairings you wish to read.


**Hello, hello! Sho here~ ****ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Since both my inspiration and motivation are still on the go of processing, I decided to enhance it (and my writing skills) by making this random collection series.**

**For this chapter, I will type out the things that you can request.**

* * *

**One: Character X Character**

**[Straight pairings, yaoi and yuri]**

**Straight Pairings:**

I accept character x character pairings. Straight pairings, yaoi and yuri are all aloud to be requested here. Perhaps you'll like to read Fubuki Shirou X Haruna Otonashi, Kazuya Ichinose X Aki Kino, Tsurugi Kyousuke X Sorano Aoi, Matsukaze Tenma X Sorano Aoi, etc. for straight pairings. You can request your favorite pairing here.

**Yaoi:**

I accept Yaoi pairings as well. Either Endou Mamoru X Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gazel/Gazelle X Burn, Kiyama Hiroto X Midorikawa Ryuuji, Gouenji Shuuya X Fubuki Shirou, Matsukaze Tenma X Tsurugi Kyousuke, Saru/Saryuu Evans X Fei Rune, Hakuryuu X Shuu, Kirino Ranmaru X Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki X Kirino Ranmaru, Ibuki Munemasa X Matatagi Hayato, Manabe Jinichirou X Minaho Kazuto, etc. Anything will do! Just go on and request ahead!

**Yuri:**

This is kind of a rare pairing for the Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy series. I've never written one, and I'm sure a few authors out there haven't either. I know this pairing is not as quite sexy as yaoi, but I still take requests for it. Either a Natsumi Raimon X Aki Kino, Aki Kino X Haruna Otonashi, Sorano Aoi X Seto Midori, Yamana Akane X Seto Midori, Nozaki Sakura X Yumeko, etc. The rest is up to you to decide on.

* * *

**Two: Character X OC**

**[Straight pairings, yaoi or yuri]**

**Character X OC centric-stories can be a straight pairing, yaoi or yuri pairing! **But the most fanfictions related to OC-centric stories I've read so far are basically all straight pairings. So for this random series collection, I accept any character x oc pairings. If I remember some Character X OC stories I've read in the past, I think some of them were Fubuki Shirou X Suishou Yusaburu, Hono Aira X Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kirino Ranmaru X Hanaraki Akara X Shindou Takuto, Minamisawa Atsushi X Mizashi Haruka, Kita Ichiban X Yoshiki Kana, etc.

For this part, you will need to fill up a form if you wanna request a Character X OC chapter:

**OC FORM**

Name: **[last, first]**

Nickname(s)/Alia(s): **[Optional]**

Gender: **[Male or female?]**

Appearance: **[hair, eyes, skin, built, clothes]**

Personalities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background/History: **[Make it descriptive. Not too long, please!]**

Additional Information: **[Are there more info's I need to know about your OC?]**

Crush:

**Straight pairings, yaoi pairings and yuri pairings are all aloud!**

* * *

**Three: Character X Reader**

**[Straight pairings, yaoi or yuri]**

By far, this is one of the most common pairings I've ever read in my whole entire life here in this very fandom! I really like the pairing myself too, and if you want proof, you can pretty much visit my profile under the "My Stories" section and check it out. They are almost all character x reader!

Anyway, straight pairings, yaoi and yuri of character x reader pairings are all aloud in here.

**Straight Pairings** – this is a pairing which consists of a male character being paired up with a female reader. Very common!

Also, the reader could also make the rightful decision of suggesting not only males for characters, but females as well.

**Example: **Gouenji Shuuya X [Female]Reader, Fubuki Shirou X [Female]Reader, Tsurugi Yuuichi X [Female]Reader, etc.

Haruna Otonashi X [Male]Reader, Raimon Natsumi X [Male]Reader, Sorano Aoi X [Male]Reader, Nanobana Kinako X [Male]Reader, Nozaki Sakura X [Male]Reader, etc.

**Yaoi **– this is a pairing which consists of a male character being paired up with a male reader. It's okay for a female reader to make herself a male in the story though.

**Example: **Endou Mamoru X [Male]Reader, Fideo Ardena X [Male]Reader, Mark Kruger X [Male]Reader, Amemiya Taiyou X [Male]Reader, Hakuryuu X [Male]Reader, Matatagi Hayato X [Male]Reader, etc.

**Yuri** – this is a pairing which consists of a female character being paired up with a female reader.

**Example: **Raimon Natsumi X [Female]Reader, Kino Aki X [Female]Reader, Otonashi Haruna X [Female]Reader, Urabe Rika X [Female]Reader, Sorano Aoi X [Female]Reader, Yamana Akane X [Female]Reader, etc.

* * *

**That's it for Character X Character, Character X OC, and Character X Reader! [Yaoi and Yuri included!] But that's not all! I also accept:**

**Love Triangles** – two persons in love with the same boy/girl. Can be **character x character, character x oc and character x reader**. Anything is aloud!

**Example: Shindou Takuto X Reader X Kirino Ranmaru, Manabe Jinichirou X OC X Minaho Kazuto, Amemiya Taiyou X Hinano Kinsuke X Tosamaru Sata, etc.**

**Harem **– a number of girls/boys liking one girl/boy!

**Example: **

**Straight Pairings: **Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Fei Rune, Saru Evans, Hakuryuu, Amemiya Taiyou, Yukimura Hyouga, Namikawa Rensuke and Kishibe Taiga likes Sorano Aoi!

Raimon Natsumi, Haruna Otonashi, Kino Aki, Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko, Kurakake Clara (Clear), Yagami Reina and Haisuke An likes Endou Mamoru!

**Yaoi: **Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Amemiya Taiyou, Fei Rune, Saru/Saryuu Evans, Hakuryuu, Kishibe Taiga, Yukimura Hyouga, Minamisawa Atsushi, Norihito Kurama, Shindou Takuto, Ibuki Munemasa and Matatagi Hayato likes Matsukaze Tenma!

**Yuri: **Seto Midori, Yamana Akane, Nanobana Kinako, Meia, Nozaki Sakura, Yumeko and Lalaya likes Sorano Aoi!

**OC: **Ishigawara Mayuri, Wakamiya Kaoruko, Masune Ritsu, Yoshinubo Kaoru, Suzuki Naoko and Takaheshi Yumina likes Ibuki Munemasa!

**[Female]Reader:** Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji likes you!

**[Male]Reader: **Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Amemiya Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Manabe Jinichirou, Minaho Kazuto, Ibuki Munemasa, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Matatagi Hayato and Yukimura Hyouga likes you!

**[Female]Reader: **Adult!Otonashi Haruna, Adult!Raimon Natsumi, Adult!Kino Aki, Nozaki Sakura and Morimura Konoha likes you!

* * *

**Woah! That's a lot of list to choose/request from! XD Well, whatever is your favorite, you can request it without any doubts! As I mentioned before, I accept just about any types of pairings for this random collection series. Each chapter will probably contain different ideas. Some of them could be based on songs, movies, scenes, etc. Genre types could be different too and perhaps a twist will be there if I'm not too lazy to come up with one. Do you have any more ideas that I can add up to this author's note? If you have something else in mind, then please specify it and maybe I can add it right here! :) **

**If you wanna suggest your own idea and plot for your request, you can go ahead and do so!**

**Sorry if this author's note was a confusion to your brain, but I just hope the least that you at least understood even just a tiny bit. I'm never good at teaching anyways.**

**Wanna request? Just PM or type it out in the reviews for me to read! I'll be waiting!~**


End file.
